Epílogo, ou balada dos dias seguintes
by Hinamori Yulliah
Summary: Continuação de Lil'Peach, ou a ressaca dos dias seguintes. Impressões íntimas e um rápido suceder de fatos. Oneshot rapidinha. Pra Gaspar-sama e Sandy Youko von Gandara, com promessa de continuidade. Reviews, onegaaaaaaaaaai!...


Konnichiwa! Aqui é Yulliah, e eu chutei o balde. Gomen nassai, puxem minhas orelhas nas reviews. O ponto de partida é o fim de Lil'Peach, a fic anterior. Oneshot, rapidinha. Enjoy!

Ps: Bleach foi escrita pelo tio Kubo Tite, e ele não tem idéia do que está passando aqui, senão me mataria! ^^ Essa fic foi escrita com suor e cafeína, de supetão, a pedido de amiguinhos (arigatou Gaspar! ^^) pra divertir os fãs que nem qui nóis, e não tem a intenção de ofender ninguém! *kidou de enforcamento no meu pescoço* Terminando isso aqui eu devolvo os uniformes e as zampakutous inteirinhos e sem arranhões!

Mais uma coisa! Arigatou, von Gandara-sama, que me ajudou dupla e involuntariamente, respondendo atenciosamente as minhas reviews e me brindando com o Aizen Sousuke de Apaziguando a Serpente. Prometo que escrevo alguma coisa dentro da saga pra você finalmente conseguir terminar a leitura, hehe! Agora, aos fatos!

***

Foi dormir com a certeza de acordar com uma grande dor de cabeça, e teve um péssimo sono, recortado por pesadelos leves e acordando a toa.

Não era típico de si, foi penoso o disfarce. Era branco demais pra disfarçar noites mal dormidas, então resolveu justificar com um resfriado as olheiras. Esfarrapada, mas houve quem acreditasse.

Os gritos de Hinamori daquele dia ainda ecoavam pelo seu corpo. Rasgaram seus ouvidos. Marcaram a pele. Desde aquele dia, não havia mais noite de sono alguma que bastasse. E ela reaparece, íntegra e serena, até um pouco corada, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Inexplicável, e ela se esquivava com rara habilidade quando perguntada sobre o que aconteceu.

A impressão que se tinha é que se lembrava e seus olhos brilhavam.

Com um imenso mal humor, respondeu ao sorridente bom dia de Hinamori.

- Ei, ei, eu já cheguei a capitão, pare de me chamar desse jeito.

- Credo, que azedo... eu falo com você depois então.

Ela vai, saltitante, em direção a qualquer coisa que seja, com certeza já atrasada. Ele olha, concentrado, como se o seu observar fosse a proteger de algum perigo iminente. Volta as tarefas por fim, sem tirar aquele mal estar permanente do pensamento.

***

Foi dormir com o corpo dolorido, mas o coração ensolarado. Teve um sono pesado e povoado por sonhos doces, coloridos e brilhantes. Acordou e se pegou sorrindo.

Tinha a consciência de quão bizarro foram os dias anteiores e procurou conter-se. Não conseguiria uma desculpa decente pra qualquer explicação, mas, mais que isso, não queria dividir aquela felicidade com ninguém.

Arrumou-se, fez chá, voltou a penteadeira. Todos os dias, o mesmo ritual. Abriu a gaveta gastou pelo menos dez minutos olhando o seu tesouro. O bilhete estava perdendo o cheiro aos poucos, mas os óculos eram a prova cabal de não havia sido um sonho, não era uma ilusão, como aquelas que ela sabia que ele era capaz de produzir, mas, definitivamente não era.

Largou das lembranças para retirar a chaleira já seca do fogo. Teria de sair pulando pelo Sereitei de novo, pelos seus atalhos, atrasada de novo.

Correndo pelos cantos, não podia deixar de sorrir.

Esbarrou numa soturna e pálida figura.

- Ohayo, Hitsugaya-kun!!!!!

- Ei, ei, eu já cheguei a capitão, pare de me chamar desse jeito.

- Credo, que azedo... eu falo com você depois então.

Continuou a correr. Aquele olhar a seguiu, mas nada poderia lhe tirar aquela alegria. Desde aquele dia, correr e pular pelos atalhos ganhou um sabor novo. O vento na sua pele tinha o cheiro dele. O sol brilhava de novo, enfim.

***

Foi dormir da mesma maneira que sempre, e acordou como sempre. Majestoso, irradiando poder. Nada de se esperar de novo, vindo do pretenso trono dos céus.

Os arranhões nas costas ainda ardiam vez em quando, mas nada que não pudesse ser ignorado. Era uma lembrança divertida. Tão divertida quanto o anel pendendo na corrente no pescoço.

O anel minúsculo dançava entre os dedos firmes, transparecendo uma fragilidade trágica. Tê-lo nas mãos e poder esmagá-lo, tê-la nas mãos e poder esmagá-la e não o fazer. Saboreava seu poder com a mera lembrança.

Estranhamente, ter aquele anel consigo dava a mesma sensação que tinha com a sub-capitã por perto, olhos brilhantes observando tudo o que faz. E talvez realmente fosse ela, lembrança congelada num mínimo anel barato.

A brisa leve no quarto o fez guardar o anel entre as vestes num breve movimento.

- O chá já está frio... Andas disperso ultimamente, Aizen-sama.

- Esquente de novo, Ichimaru. E estou como sempre estive. Você que anda carente de atenção o tempo inteiro. Pensa que eu não sei que estava me observando enquanto me trocava? Tens tido muitos maus modos pro meu gosto nos últimos dias.

- Aiai, gomen... não pude evitar, parece que só pensa naquele rato o tempo todo e... - interrompido por um olhar atravessado de Aizen.

- Já pedi que não se meta nas minhas brincadeiras. Você tem tempo pras suas. Não misture as coisas.

- Yare, yare, entendi, hunf. Mas, pra que aquele maldito bilhete?

- Ciumes a uma hora dessas? Faça-me o favor, que você não é disso. Fora que... bem, um cão bem adestrado sempre é útil, e pode ser divertido.

Uma nova brisa percorre o recinto, e Aizen sente que está novamente só. Toca o anel novamente, entrelaça a corrente entre os dedos. Útil, divertida... seria bom vê-la novamente. Não pode conter um breve sorriso, logo desfeito. Mas o brilho nos olhos persistiu.

***

- Yare, yare, maldito bilhete. - praticando shunpou, voando pelos corredores de Las Noches, sublimava sua frustração causando calafrios nos presentes fazendo ventar dentro do palácio. Observara a dias atrás todo o espetáculo proporcionado por Aizen Sousuke no terraço em Karakura. Observara calado, apreciando cada toque de tortura. Mas o que lhe embrulhara o estômago de verdade era ver o brinquedo da vez se divertir, aproveitar a situação.

Aizen andava aéreo, era um fato. Mas quem o questionaria? Tinha amor ao poder que possuia, e contrariar o ex-capitão da 5ª divisão não era a escolha mais saudável a se fazer, mas... Ah, aquilo o estava deixando louco.

Aquela peste, aquela fedelha ousara desviar o foco dos planos acalentados por ambos desde sua tenra idade, era um pecado mortal.

Analizando a situação desde seu início, concluiu que o ex-shinigami perdera tempo demais usando aquele cão bem adestrado. É muito fácil se apegar a bons cães. Mas, haha, nem o mais fiel dos donos se digna a salvar o cão da enchente. Esse era o seu alívio.

Bastava chover. E ele poderia armar nuvens, se quisesse.

***

Som de passos de muita gente com pressa, de um lado para o outro. Os raios de sol penetravam pelas frestas da janela, caindo bem em cima dos olhos, incomodando mais do que o suficiente pra acordar mal alguém de ressaca. A testa franzida, o rosto mal-barbeado amassado em uma expressão incomodada.

- Nanao-chan, você já está aí?

- Me surpreende que eu não tenha precisado te acordar. - acabara de abrir a porta, as mãos ainda na maçaneta.

- Mas que diabos de barulho todo é esse a essa hora da manhã? Estamos sendo invadidos outra vez?

- Não dessa vez, mas, bem... também digno de atenção. Hinamori sumiu... e só achamos isso no quarto dela. - o bilhete, provavelmente esquecido por engano.


End file.
